Freaky Girl
by MegamiSilence
Summary: Imagine the coolest guy asking you on a date. Well of course you're going to accept, until you find out what he really wants...ypu're not going to find out unless you read my story!


Freaky Girl  
-Disclaimer- I don't own digimon-  
AN: My first Ken/Yolei romance. This is an alternation, Ken is still the Digimon Emperor. This story is based on the song "Freaky Girl" I know that sounds weird but if you've actually listened to the lyrics then you'll know why I chose that title. If I spelled Ken's last name wrong, please fill me in.  
-crazz_ anime_ chick ~_*  
  
He was sitting in silence. Thinking about his next idea to claim all the digital world. He thought if he is able to capture any digimon he wants, and they'll obey him. Why can't he capture anything he wants? Maybe he could capture those insects, digi-destined and be rid of them forever, but how exactly could he do that? He had already tried using digimon under his control to kill them, even trick them, but they always manage to escape him. "It's not fair!" he spoke aloud. "Why can't I lure them into a trap? It seems like they know my every move. I can't allow them to defeat me again, and again."   
"Why don't you take something from them?" Wormon stumbled into the room where The Emperor was thinking. "Like one of their digi-friends or a person?" he added.  
"Wormon that's the best idea you've come up with.....ever. I could steal something from them, and then they would have to exceed in my fortress to reclaim it, but the whole while they are here they will fall into a real trap, one they wouldn't expect!" The Emperor stood up. "I just have to watch them more carefully.   
  
It was the next day, and T.K. was running late. He ran as fast as he could. Finally he caught up with Cody and Yolei. "Hi!!" he said short of breath.  
"Jeez, T.K. maybe you should get up earlier." Cody said.  
"I had to help my mom find the research on the history of the picture for the logo of the toilet paper company." he replied.  
They walked through the gates when all of a sudden a dozen cameras were gleaming at them. "Darned it, it's not him." One reporter said. "Maybe he's on his way." another replied. "Excuse me kids, did you happen to see Ken Ichijougi when you were walking to school?" a reporter for the Tokyo National asked.   
"No" Yolei replied, "Is he supposed to be here today for something?" she asked.  
"Yeah, he's going to make a speech for the school's soccer team. About how you're supposed to always act with sportsmanship and all, but he hasn't arrived yet!" and another reporter took a couple of steps forward and said, "Look, I think that's him!!"  
Sure enough it was. There stood Ken Ichijougi, with a soccer ball in his hand. When Yolei saw him she went gooey eyed, and gasped with joy. Though she couldn't talk to him she saw that he noticed her. Considering he was looking right at her. She unconsciously waved at him, then frowned. To her surprise he smiled and waved back.. This made Yolei melt.  
  
Ken hesitated a bit before he waved to her but when he realized she was a digi-destined, his face was expressionless. He only waved back. If this girl didn't recognize him as the digimon Emperor then she must have a enormous crush on him like the hundreds of other girls, but this one was a lot more special. She must be his target, all he has to do is get closer to her, and then she will be his. He didn't think much of girls but he thought she was a bit charming. Well for that type anyway. She was the smart, personal, school girl type unless she could prove him wrong somehow.  
  
Before Yolei could start to drool T.K. grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the school. There she stood in an imagination world of her own thinking about Ken and her stranded on an island together. Sitting by the beach while the sun was setting.  
"Yolei......hello???" T.K. snapped his fingers. Yolei finally came back to reality. Yolei flushed with embarrassment, and quickly went to her classroom.   
  
When it was time to go to Phys. Ed, Yolei started to feel her stomach muscles tighten. "What if she saw Ken again, and he saw her back?" she asked herself, she probably just stand there like a goof and stare at him. Then he wouldn't be interested in her any more. That was what usually happened when a guy she liked noticed her more than once. Even though she really wanted to see him she felt uncomfortable about him in her gut. But even if he were there she couldn't just skip Gym class because she felt different about a boy, that was there watching her. So she went on her way to the tracks where the rest of her class was. From the moment she "fell in love" with Ken Ichijougi, she felt a strange , worried feeling about him, a darker feeling. "Oh well" she told herself, "it doesn't matter right now."  
  
Viciously Ken looked for the girl he was trying to watch. All the class was at the track except for one. That was Yolei. Maybe she knew about him, and tried to avoid him by skipping, but he was wrong. She was just slow.   
  
It was track and field day. The first event was the 200 meter run. Yolei was in the first heat. To Ken's surprise Yolei was actually good. He figured it was from being chased all the time in the Digi-world. She ended up 3rd place. "Wow" Ken thought to himself, "Smart and athletic."   
  
After a couple of events, the class had to sit on the soccer field for a special speaker. It -obviously- was Ken. He talked about how you shouldn't take drugs or it will ruin your career, and how you should eat healthy, and exercise, then concluded with how you should always show sportsmanship. As he was concluding, Ken stared directly at Yolei. She wasn't looking at him back, but she could feel a particular pair of eyes watching her. Her heart pounded against her ribs rapidly and she felt like she was burning. "Maybe he's actually interested?" she asked herself. "I mean, no guy has ever stared at me." She argued with herself for a moment, not realizing the speech was finished. Still arguing with herself she heard a distinct voice say, "Hello again." It was Ken. "Hi!" she replied blushing.  
  
Ken walked Yolei to her next class. He decided to join her through the day of school, since he had talked to all the classes that were scheduled that day. Yolei didn't mind a bit. She thought maybe if everyone saw her with Ken Ichijougi then they'd automatically consider her cool. Her two biggest dreams were: to go out with a cute guy and be popular, and both of them were occurring this very day!!!   
  
Ken walked along side Yolei with a smirk on his face. "She's not very talkative." he pointed out to himself, "Or maybe she's just hiding it, I guess we'll find out at lunch."  
  
Well lunch came finally, and Yolei didn't know how to tell her friends that Ken just decided to be her friend. She also didn't know how she was going to eat if a hunky guy was sitting with her. She didn't eat very much at all. She nibbled at her food. Ken noticed this right away, he was about to comment when along came Davis, T.K. and Kari together. They sat down, and Ken knew he was in for a long conversation with Davis.  
  
"I'm way better at soccer than you!!!" Davis murmured. "At least as good!" he added.  
"That's alright I never thought myself as good anyway." Ken replied.  
This caught Yolei's attention. She couldn't believe that Ken of all people would be saying something like that. She stood up, "What? Are you kidding? I mean you're way better than Davis is!" Yolei blurted out accidently.  
Davis also stood up, " What do you mean he's better than me????" Davis snorted.  
Just as Yolei was going to reply to that question the bell rang. "Saved by the bell" Yolei thought to herself.  
After school was done Ken offered to walk Yolei home. Yolei accepted and together they had a conversation. About soccer. Ken taught Yolei how to play soccer, by speaking it to her.   
  
There was a long silence between the two of them, but Yolei broke the silence, " Wow, I didn't know high school would be so easy." she didn't know what else to say but, "Sora said it would be difficult if we weren't very literate."  
"That wouldn't be describing you." Ken said, "You're very smart."  
"How do you know if I am or not." Yolei said realizing she sounded a bit forward. This surprised Ken a bit, the more he thought about her tone of voice the more it made him feel relived. He didn't want her to figure out who he was after all.  
Ken's little chuckle satisfied herself for the rest of the way home. She didn't speak at all, just listened to Ken.  
  
As they stopped in front of the building which Yolei lived in, Ken decided to ask Yolei, "I was wondering if you would like to come to my home for dinner tomorrow night. My parents are having guests over for a while and then we're going to look at the lights in Heighten View Terrace. Only if you want to though...." Yolei froze, "Did he really want her to go to his apartment building and eat supper with him, and his parents???" she thought to herself, "I just can't say no I mean he asked so politely and well I want to have a date with him! WOW!" she thought some more.  
"Sure" she blurted out quickly. "I would love to."  
"Alright then," he said, "All I ask is that you dress up. This is one of those "formal" type get together's." he added.  
  
They said good bye and departed from each other. "Good." Ken murmured softly to himself, "She walking right into my trap, as I planned." 


End file.
